<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[空时黄] 不完全图书馆（coc跑团记录） by hagane001</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27366178">[空时黄] 不完全图书馆（coc跑团记录）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hagane001/pseuds/hagane001'>hagane001</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>丁香枯萎之时/不完全图书馆/夕日的狭间 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Legend of Zelda &amp; Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:41:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,511</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27366178</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hagane001/pseuds/hagane001</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>之前和KkkkKey's courtyard 时黄『丁香枯萎之时』跑团记录的续篇<br/>（『丁香枯萎之时』→https://archiveofourown.org/works/27250423）</p><p>CP：空↔时，时←黄</p><p>原模组「不完全图书馆」，代餐跑团，适用coc7版规则<br/>大量哲学悖论背景有，但莫名跑出了丁香最终季感（？<br/>部分设定含丁香预警，见上面链接<br/>阿时我心中永远的白骑士(´；ω；｀)</p><p>【CAST】<br/>模组：文町<br/>イラスト：ゾンビ<br/>汉化： 頂天眼<br/>KP： 百鬼<br/>PL：我</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Link/Link (Legend of Zelda)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>丁香枯萎之时/不完全图书馆/夕日的狭间 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1998889</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[空时黄] 不完全图书馆（coc跑团记录）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>不完全なる図書館</b>
</p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p></p>
  <div class="quote">
    <p></p>
    <blockquote>
      <p>
        <b>KP：百</b>
      </p>
      <p></p>
      <div>
        <p>
          <b>PL（时教授）：法</b>
        </p>
      </div>
    </blockquote>
  </div>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><hr class=""/><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>[KP]：</b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>或是为了查找资料，又或是单纯为了打发时光......总之某一天，你来到了图书馆。自己一心埋头翻阅书籍，不知过了多久，馆内响起了通知闭馆的「萤之光」的旋律。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>被唤回现实的你看向时钟，此时已经是下午4点55分。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>从巨大的落地窗外已经隐隐能看到晚霞正袭来。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>「得给手上的书办理借出手续。」这么想着，你奔去办理窗口。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>但是突然，随着你的脚步，图书馆内的照明全部关闭了。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>不一会，耳边传来「咻咻」的声音，橙色的煤气灯光照亮了天花板。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>环顾四周，你发现自己正身处一座陌生的、宽阔得无边无际的图书馆。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>而在你的前方，也就是本属于那个无所事事的办理窗口职员的位置旁，一位绅士打扮的男性站姿悠然。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>你看到了熟悉的浅栗色头发，和带着一点笑意的蓝色眼睛。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>这个拥有你熟悉的面容的男性，用着恭敬而慵懒的姿态地向你鞠了一躬，然后将双手向前伸出。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>「您是打算还书吗。请随我来。」</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <b>[时教授]：</b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>观察是否认识这个职员，他长得和我的男友有些相像</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
    <em>（[时教授]：是阿时的男朋友呜呜呜呜！）</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <b>[KP]：</b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>你探究的目光落在他的身上。察觉到了这点，面前的男性展露笑意。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>那是像是秋天的烤栗子一样暖融融的笑容，你发觉就连这点都非常相似：</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>「我是这座图书馆的管理者。我并没有什么特别的名字。在您观测到我的时候，我就存在了。在您思考的时候，我就变成了您思念的人。您可以用您喜欢的方式称呼我。」</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>（[时教授]：幻梦境？）</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <b>[时教授]：</b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>「是空吧……你这家伙。」皱了皱眉对他说。「可恶，连笑容都这么相像……」</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <b>[KP]：</b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>「不是哦，我并没有形体也没有名字。当您观测到我的时候，我便拥有了这幅形态。」</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <b>[时教授]：</b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>「好吧，既然你如此坚持，那么……我可以称呼你为空吗？」对他微微倾身很绅士地鞠一躬</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <b>[KP]：</b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>「正因为您的存在，我存在了……所以没问题，您想怎么称呼我都可以。」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>他再次对你展露微笑。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>「这里是梦之中的图书馆。这座图书馆收藏了从古到今世界各地包含各种各样知识的书籍。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>这个世界上发生过的一切、写下的所有文字、说出的所有话语、描绘的所有画面、奏响的所有音符……您都可以在这里阅览到……失礼了，那么回到刚刚的问题，您是要归还书籍吗？」</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <b>[时教授]：</b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>观察自己手上或身边是否有书籍</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「归还会怎样呢？不归还又会怎样？烦请您为我这个第一次来到这所梦中图书馆的读者解说了。」</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <b>[KP]：</b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>你可以看到，原本你抓在手上的关于心理学的书籍，变成了一本其他的书</p>
</div><div>
  <p>这本书中用极其细小的文字记录着你至今为止的人生。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>早至呱呱坠地时，甚至已经消失在记忆的彼方的儿时回忆，上面都用细腻的描写记录得一清二楚。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <b>[时教授]：</b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>拿起看封面或者书脊是否有标题</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <b>[KP]：</b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>封面上用金线勾着你的名字——「时」，除此之外再无其他。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>面对眼前仿佛在说着「这就是你的人生」的内容，你需要失去1/1D3的理智值。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>骰娘：</b>[时教授]的理智检定结果：80/70=失败你的理智值减少1d3=3点，当前剩余67点</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <b>[时教授]：</b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>「这本书是……？」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>将书本握在手里，并不归还，然后给空看一下，试图获得他的一些说明</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <b>[KP]：</b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>空轻轻握住你的手腕，缓解了你的动摇。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>他用柔和的声音解释着：</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「那是知识之书。您迄今为止得到的所有知识、经验、思念、记忆……一切都封装在这本书里。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>为了让这座图书馆变得更加完全，这本书必不可少。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>所有人都带着这本书降生，在上面书写自己的人生，最终死后，再将书归还到这里。」</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <b>[时教授]：</b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>心理学</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>骰娘：</b>心理学：90</p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>骰娘：</b>嘘——阿雅在说悄悄话呢。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <b>[KP]：</b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>你觉得他的话毫无隐藏</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <b>[时教授]：</b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>「那么……归还之后，我就会死去？」我皱了皱眉，紧紧握住那本书「或是我已经死了……？」</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <b>[KP]：</b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>听到你说这话，他微微皱着眉头，凝视着你的脸：</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「您的意思是……来到此地并非您所愿吗？」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「原来如此，属于您的时间还没有停止。若是这样，我会帮助您离开的。然而，管理图书馆的出口的是另外一个人……他马上就会出现了，请您稍等一下。」</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <b>[时教授]：</b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>对他点点头「我只是在还书的路上……照明就突然熄灭了。再次恢复的时候就遇到了您。麻烦您了。」</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <b>[KP]：</b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>就在此时，一位少年的身姿出现在入口深处。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>他用宝蓝色的眼睛深深地凝视了你一眼，然后轻轻鞠了一躬：「我将带您前往出口。」</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <b>[时教授]：</b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>「……我应该跟他一起走吗？」问那位看起来和男友一模一样的先生「出口，意味着我可以安全地离开这座图书馆……？」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「或是通往另外一处梦境甚至是死亡？」</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <b>[KP]：</b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>空对你笑着说：</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「是的，您可以跟他走。您的存在，就是我们的存在。您的思想，就是我们的思想。如果发生了任何困扰您的事，还请您呼唤我，我会帮助您的。」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>这样说着，他轻轻在你背上推了一下，鼓励着你前进。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <b>[时教授]：</b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>握一下空的手，深吸一口气。「希望我可以活着离开，希望可以……再见到你。」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>跟宝蓝色眼睛的少年走之前，转身问他「我在这里对你说的话，另一个世界的空也会知道吗？」</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <b>[KP]：</b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>空对你微笑着眨眨眼睛：</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「不会的，您思念着的人拥有着独立的人格，然而我是只属于您的存在。」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「所以，当您观测到我的时候，我就在这里。当您移开目光，我就不会存在了。」</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <b>[时教授]：</b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>寻找四周有没有纸片和可以书写的工具</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <b>[KP]：</b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>这里四处都是纸张，你可以轻易找到</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <b>[时教授]：</b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>拿其中的一张纸写一些文字</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <b>[KP]：</b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>可以</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>[时教授]：</b>写下：</p>
</div><div class="quote">
  <p></p>
  <blockquote>
    <p>X年X月X日X时X分（现在的时间）：时曾来到这座奇妙的图书馆，在此遇见一位奇妙的图书管理员。</p>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p>他的样貌和空一模一样，自称会反映出我心中思念之人的模样。</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>我手中拿着记载我自己一生的书籍，归还即意味着死亡。</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>虽然知道这可能与现实世界并非同质，但若之后的我再次来到这里的话。</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>我希望到那个时候，前来迎接我的人，仍然是他。</p>
    </div>
  </blockquote>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>[KP]：</b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>好的，你写下了这样的文字</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <b>[时教授]：</b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>把纸条递给长得和我思念之人一模一样的那位先生，请他在下次看到我时，在我归还书之前，将这张纸条先交给我观览。然后跟宝蓝色眼睛的少年向前走。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <b>[KP]：</b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>空接过你的纸条，对你挥了挥手：</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「下次见到我时，我可能比现在要老一些啦。但是在那天到来之前……我希望您能回到真实之中去。」</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <b>[时教授]：</b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>「谢谢。希望可以诚如您所说。」</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
  <hr class=""/>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <b>[KP]：</b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>于是少年迈开步子带领着你前进。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>你们一同在幽暗的走廊中并肩穿行。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>两侧的墙边是一排排书架紧密地排列着，上面堆满了密密麻麻书籍，一直排列到仿佛永无止尽的天花板上。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>你们就这样一直沿着走廊前行，你们终于来到一扇门前。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <b>[时教授]：</b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>等待少年的指示，如果没有，就观察这扇门和四周的走廊</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <b>[KP]：</b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>少年把手放在门把手上，在进一步的动作前，你听到他轻轻地低着头说：「……您还记得我吗？」</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <b>[时教授]：</b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>「我……」觉得少年有些面熟，但回忆不起来。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>十分歉疚地低下身，看着他的眼睛：「抱歉，我来到这里后记忆有些恍惚。请问你是……？」</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <b>[KP]：</b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>看到你露出有些迷茫的神情，他小心翼翼地触碰了你的手：</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「您不记得也没关系……我，我来源于您的记忆，如果是您都不记得的事情……那么我也不应该……我不应该…………」</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>这么说着，他迅速地转换了话题，并推开了房间的门。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「这里是起始的房间，我带您通过这样的房间后，您就可以回去了……」</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <b>[时教授]：</b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>同样小心翼翼地回握他的手：</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「既然你来自我的记忆，那必然不是不应该出现的存在。你应该也是在我的记忆深处沉睡的珍贵之物……就像刚才那位先生一样。」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>（[时教授]：潜意识？集体无意识？persona？？？）</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>（[时教授]：有点荣格……对梦解释的感觉）</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <b>[KP]：</b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>你可以发现，房间里的书并非你在传统意义上认知的书。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>譬如，有的书籍上印着神圣的圣经封面，里面的内容却是些低俗的闲话。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>由此您意识到，空提到过「这里收藏有所有的书」，也就是说，不仅收藏真实，也收纳所有的虚伪与谎言。如果想要确认自己在这座图书馆中所找到的资料情报是否真实，只能依靠自己的知识来辨别。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>在探索房间里使用&lt;图书馆&gt;技能寻找资料时，有50%的可能性选中「真实之书」，有50%的可能性选中「谎言之书」。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>如果对自己的认知缺乏自信，可以通过技能（〈心理学〉〈精神分析〉〈人类学〉）来帮助判定。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>然而，这并非没有代价，检定一旦成功，就会减少4D6的技能值</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>除此之外，你也可以选择直接询问少年帮助判定，此时不需要经过任何检定，但也会损失&lt;任意一项技能&gt;4D6的技能值。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>此外，不论最后你走到何种结局，在这里失去的技能值都无法挽回。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <b> [时教授]：</b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>询问少年：「……你记得我吗？」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「你所记得的我，对你来说是怎样的人……？」对他微笑「能与自己记忆中的人交谈，也是十分新奇的体验。」</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <b>[KP]：</b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>少年对你说：「如果说，我的存在本身就来自于您的记忆。那么我记得您这件事……究竟是取决于您，还是取决于我呢？」</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>（[时教授]：对自己认识缺乏自信是什么意思？要靠PL本人知识来判定吗？另外为什么要选书看呢？）</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>（[KP]：不！该怎么说，其实更多的是对自己的运气有没有自信了）</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>（[KP]：因为我感觉，真实和虚假之书……反正对我来说我感觉信息量没什么区别）</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <b>[时教授]：</b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>「你会陪我一起通过这所房间吗？」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「通过这所房间之后，就可以离开图书馆，回到现实世界？」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「这所房间的意图是什么呢？我为何要在这所房间中挑选书籍……？」</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <b> [KP]：</b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>「因为……所有来到这里的人，都曾用自己的意识，把自己『杀死』。当您开始怀疑自身的存在时，您就已经在杀死自己。」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>这样说着，他轻轻握住你的手，「对您来说……什么是虚幻？什么是真实？什么是存在？什么是消亡？您需要思考着这些，穿过这些房间和这样的门。当您不再感到困惑时……您就可以回去了。」</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>（[时教授]：啊萨特）</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <b>[KP]：</b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>「至于我的事……」他摇摇头对你说：「我……没有权利回答您的问题。因为……一旦您问起我，我就会变得自私起来……非常抱歉。」</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <b>[时教授]：</b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>「据我浅薄的知识，存在并不会被『意识』杀死。所以……你可以放心。」握住少年的手，目光温柔地看着他：「自在的存在是存在的，既不会派生于可能，也不会归并到必然。」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「一个存在的现象不可能派生于另一个存在物，因为它是存在。同时存在也是自在的——即使『我』的存在是由我的意识创造，『我』的存在也无法只用创造来说明，因为在创造之外，它仍然有存在的状态。」</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>「就像父子……就算创造孩子本身的父亲已经不在了，也无法否定孩子作为存在的存在。」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「如果你不想告诉我……那么我尊重你的想法。但请不要责怪自己。」</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <b>[KP]：</b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>你跟随着少年走进房间，厚重的门在你身后自动关上了。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>整间房的形状是立方体，四面墙上，一排排书架间连一丝缝隙都没有。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>房间正前方是一扇门，似乎可以从这里继续前进，但这扇门上了锁。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>左侧的墙边放着一对朴素的桌椅。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>羽毛笔和墨水瓶都随意地摆放在桌面上，看上去像是哪位诗人在此停笔小憩。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>在桌子上方，有一道长约一掌、宽约二指的缝隙。</p>
</div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div class="quote">
    <p> </p>
    <p></p>
    <blockquote>
      <p><b>1号房间平面图</b>：</p>
      <p>
        <a href="https://i.ibb.co/X780XL2/MAP-01.png">
          
        </a>
      </p>
    </blockquote>
  </div>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <b>[时教授]：</b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>观察桌椅</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <b>[KP]：</b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>在你观察桌面时，一张纸片从缝隙里滑落，上面写着难以理解的文字。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>你需要在这里进行一个图书馆检定</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="quote">
    <p></p>
    <blockquote>
      <p><b>纸片①</b>：</p>
      <p>
        <a href="https://i.ibb.co/FYqNGFB/Encryption01.png">
          
        </a>
      </p>
    </blockquote>
  </div>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
  <p><b>骰娘：</b>[时教授]进行图书馆鉴定：D100=32/90困难成功</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <b>[KP]：</b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>那么你在桌子旁找到这样一本书</p>
</div><div class="quote">
  <p></p>
  <blockquote>
    <p> </p>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p>
        <b>【中文房间（思想实验）】</b>
      </p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>实验介绍：</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>让一个完全不懂中文的人进入一间小房间，再将用中文写着问题的纸送进房间。</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>房间里的人看完纸上的字符后，按照指示在纸上添上新的字符，再将纸递出房间。</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>虽然小房间里的人完全不懂中文，但从小房间外看来，一次中文的交流已经确确实实地达成。</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>那么这间小房间中究竟是否存在「智能、意识或心灵」呢？</p>
    </div>
  </blockquote>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>[KP]：</b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>此外，书中夹着一张纸片，上面写着</p>
</div><div class="quote">
  <p></p>
  <blockquote>
    <p> </p>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p>如果收到了一张写有如下字符的纸，就在上边用自己的&lt;母语&gt;写上&lt;自己的名字&gt;，再交还出去。如果交流切实达成了，那么就可以获得通向房间的钥匙。</p>
    </div>
  </blockquote>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>[KP]：</b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>你可以选择要不要对这本书进行一次真实性的技能判定，可以使用&lt;心理学&gt;&lt;精神分析&gt;&lt;人类学&gt;</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>骰娘：</b>[时教授]进行人类学鉴定：D100=74/90成功</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <b>[KP]：</b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>请r一个4d6</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>骰娘：</b>[时教授]掷出了：4D6=（5+5+3+1）=14</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <b>[KP]：</b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>你的人类学技能点数减少到76，可以设置一下了</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>骰娘：</b>已为时教授更新属性</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <b>[KP]：</b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>你看到你手中的纸条上的文字变成了：</p>
</div><div class="quote">
  <p></p>
  <blockquote>
    <p> </p>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p>「如果收到了一张写有如下字符的纸，就在上边加上下面的字符，再交还出去。」</p>
    </div>
  </blockquote>
</div><div><p> </p><p></p><div class="quote"><p></p><blockquote><p><b>纸片②</b>：</p><p><a href="https://i.ibb.co/dDKJGj8/Encryption02.png"></a></p></blockquote></div><br/>这张像是对照表一样的纸上写着同样无法理解的文字，与刚刚从缝隙中收到的那张纸有些相似</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <b>[时教授]：</b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>思考一下。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>递出这个写有奇怪字符的纸，不写自己的名字</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <b> [KP]：</b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>那么在你检索那张纸的同时，你突然感到一阵难以言喻的丧失感，似乎有什么东西离开了自己的脑海。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>你向少年看过去，少年原先空无一物的手中不知何时多出了几张纸。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>在你将纸条递入缝隙后，等待了半晌，一把钥匙从缝隙中落入你手里。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <b>[时教授]：</b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>走到少年身旁，查看他手中的纸</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <b>[KP]：</b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>你可以发现那些纸原本属于你手中的书本，换句话讲，是你的一部分知识与记忆。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <b>[时教授]：</b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>…………</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>（[时教授]：所以是穿越生死，用自己的记忆和知识换取生还机会）</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>（[KP]：差不多。那么要进入下一个房间吗，还是还有什么需要做的吗？）</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <b>[时教授]：</b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>询问少年这是怎么回事</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <b>[KP]：</b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>少年回答你：</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「因为您寻找到了您所需要的书籍，所以……您也需要将自己迄今为止获得的一部分知识和回忆支付出去。」</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <b>[时教授]：</b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>「为什么会落入你手中？」握住他捧着我支付出去的知识的手。「你是负责回收我记忆的存在吗？」</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <b>[KP]：</b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>「是的，是我来负责回收的……但是，为什么是我呢？」他这句话像是在问自己。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>在你握住他的手的时候，你能感受到他犹豫了一下，然后也轻轻回握住你的手：</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「您想快点离开这里的吧……那么我们去下一个房间吗？」</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>他牵着你的手，你们再一次在书架之中穿行。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>好像以前也跟谁这样牵着手一起走过，你这样想着。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>（[时教授]：又刀？？）</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
  <hr class=""/>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <b>[KP]：</b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>你们来到了第二个房间。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>这个房间与起始的房间一样是立方体形状。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>对面墙上有一扇可以继续前进的门，四面墙中有一整面书架，房间中央放着一张桌子。</p>
</div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div class="quote">
    <p> </p>
    <p></p>
    <blockquote>
      <p><b>2号房间平面图</b>：</p>
      <p>
        <a href="https://i.ibb.co/7CsLcZS/MAP-02.png">
          
        </a>
      </p>
    </blockquote>
  </div>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <b>[KP]：</b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>进入房间后，沉重的门在你们身后又一次自动关上了。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>你可以看到，桌上放着一个玻璃器皿，盛满了浅蓝色的液体。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>在那器皿之中是一个完整的人类大脑，上面连接着大量电极。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>电极的尽头是一块平板型的操作面板，似乎可以操作&lt;喜？怒？哀？幸福？恐惧&gt;的内存。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>现在平板上显示，所有情绪的内存都处在0的状态，但最高可以调到10。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>（[时教授]：米戈……）</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <b>[KP]：</b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>你可以再次过一个&lt;图书馆检定&gt;</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>骰娘：</b>[时教授]进行图书馆鉴定：D100=85/90成功</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <b>[KP]：</b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>那么，你同样在桌子旁边找到一本书，上面写着这样的文字</p>
</div><div class="quote">
  <p></p>
  <blockquote>
    <p> </p>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p>
        <b>【缸中之脑（思想实验）】</b>
      </p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>实验介绍：</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>你的脑被施行了手术，被从身体上切了下来，放入这个盛有维持脑存活营养液的缸中。</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>你的脑被好好地保存着，神经末梢连接在计算机上，这台计算机按照程序向脑传送信息，以使你保持一切完全正常的幻觉。</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>对于你来说，似乎人、物体、天空还都存在，自身的运动、身体感觉都可以输入。</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>甚至你可以被输入代码，「感觉」到你自己正在此处，阅读这样一段有趣而荒唐的文字。</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>如果这确实可能的话，你要如何来证明你周围的世界是真实的呢？</p>
    </div>
  </blockquote>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>[时教授]：</b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>观察那个平板，是可以输入后重新回复到0，还是不可往回调节？</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <b>[KP]：</b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>可以回调到0。在此之前，你是否还要做一次真实之书的检定？</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>（[时教授]：我好像记得缸中之脑，我先想想）</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>（[KP]：不做也没事，觉得不放心就做一下）</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>（[时教授]：我其实知道怎么回答这个问题）</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>（[时教授]：但这不是一个行为问题，是一个论辩问题……）</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>（[KP]：放心回答，这里模组自己都没说答案是什么）</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <b>[时教授]：</b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>「如果我是缸中之脑的话，那么我便不是计算机给我们感觉材料的缸中同样是感觉材料的脑了。」</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>（[时教授]：需要进一步解释吗？&gt;&lt;）</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>（[KP]：需要&gt;&lt;）</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <b>[时教授]：</b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>「假如这个世界上有两种缸和两种脑。一个是「存放『缸中之脑』的这个世界中的缸和脑」，另一个则是「缸中之脑」所认知的世界中的「缸和脑」。」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「然而当「缸中之脑」询问「我是不是缸中之脑」时，这个认识变会变为唯一的一种。他所询问的「缸」，只能是后一种世界中的「缸」」</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <b>[时教授]：</b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>「当「缸中之脑」询问「我是不是缸中之脑」时，他显然问是否有一个外面的世界，而我只是那个世界中的缸（某种和我这个世界中差不多的东西）中之脑（某种和我这个世界中脑差不多的东西），所以这就令他的提问产生悖论了。所以是无法成立的。」</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>（[时教授]：简单说，缸中之脑如果是主体，就不能同时是感觉材料。当感觉材料提问「我是不是感觉材料」的时候，它就变成了主体，不再是感觉材料，所以它是不正确的）</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <b>[KP]：</b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>「但是，您又如何知道，「这个世界上有两种缸和两种脑」，这个认知产生的本身就是……就是因为您正是「缸中之脑」，而接受了这样的信息呢？」</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>（[KP]：这个答案很接近了！再近一步……）</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>（[时教授]：它其实不是从认识论来论辩的，而是从语言学上来论辩的。是一个逻辑语汇论辩的过程）</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>（[时教授]：这个要通过模组来解释说明，好神奇……）</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <b>[KP]：</b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>「说到底，究竟什么是真实的呢……如果一切的情感和认知，都是被操控着的。一切我以为属于我的认知，都是虚假。那么我的存在，还有我对您的…………这些都是虚幻的吗？」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>他平和地提问着，但却无意识地收紧了手臂。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>（[KP]：如果你真的是缸中脑的话，为什么会产生这样的疑问呢？）</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>（[KP]：就某笛说了某句名言，就差不多是一个不错的答案了）</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>（[时教授]：但缸中之脑这个论证，就是为了反驳某笛的某句名言……）</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>（[KP]：所以就反过来&gt;&lt;哲学木有对错）</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>（[时教授]：啊！！！因为我在怀疑我是否是缸中之脑，所以我不是只被计算机给予材料的缸中之脑？）</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>（[KP]：是哒！！！！就知道兔哥超级聪明！！！！！！！！！）</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>（[时教授]：天，好妙……）</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>（[KP]：怀疑本身验证了你的存在）</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <b>[时教授]：</b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>「因为我在怀疑我是否是缸中之脑，所以我不是只被计算机给予材料的缸中之脑。」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「同样的，如果你在怀疑自己的存在是否虚幻，那么你就不再是虚幻的存在了。」对少年说。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <b>[KP]：</b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>在你说出这番话的时候，你发现水缸和缸中的大脑瞬间碎裂了。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>在那浅蓝色的水光之中浮现的是房间的钥匙。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>（[时教授]：真的好棒………………）</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>（[时教授]：呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜感动）</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <b>[时教授]：</b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>挑出房间的钥匙</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div class="quote">
    <p></p>
    <blockquote>
      <p>
        <em>（[时教授]：也就是，简单说，缸中之脑如果是主体，就不能同时是感觉材料。当感觉材料提问「我是不是感觉材料」的时候，它就变成了主体，不再是感觉材料，所以它是不正确的）</em>
      </p>
    </blockquote>
  </div>
  <em>（[时教授]：现在回头看这里，真的是好论证）</em>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>（[KP]：是的，这么说是对的）</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>（[时教授]：但这个不就又是某笛……可恶，某笛支配人类大脑）</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>（[KP]：哈哈哈哈哈，所以就是说，虽然是为了反驳，但反过来反驳也未尝不可）</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>（[时教授]：对的，驳论反过来成为论证的感觉）</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>（[KP]：呜呜呜是的！）</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>（[时教授]：某笛站出来对缸中之脑说：……净TM扯淡！！！）</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <b>[KP]：</b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>你能感觉到少年回握住你的手，带着仿佛是为了证明这份心情并非虚假的力度。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>他什么也没有说，只是带你往前走。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>再次在书架之中穿行后，你们来到了第三个房间。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>（[时教授]：好，我没有损失知识就来到了第三个房间……）</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>（[时教授]：这么一看知识的损失也是合理的）</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>（[KP]：是的，你可以选择相信手里的书，也可以选择不信检验看看）</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>（[KP]：其实没有特别大的影响，只是，随着你的知识的损失，某个人会越来越不希望你离开）</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>（[时教授]：空空………………？）</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>（[KP]：不是，是汪汪，在这个模组里空空代表的是真实）</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>（[时教授]：呜呜呜呜呜，别刀了别刀了）</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <hr class=""/>
  </div>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <b>[KP]：</b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>一进入这间房间，你就发现，原本紧紧攥在手中的，属于你自己的那本书消失了。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>（[时教授]：在这个图书馆里有真实和虚假，汪汪是虚假？看破虚假才能走出房间……所以我的知识都被他拿走了？）</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>（[KP]：他也不是虚假……他更像是存在过的回忆吧）</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>（[时教授]：呜呜呜）</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>（[KP]：诶差不多）</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <b>[KP]：</b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>这是一间新的房间，和体育馆差不多大，十分宽敞。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>你环顾四周，发现四面墙边果然还是排列着无数排书架，对面的墙上嵌着通向前方的门，房间中央还有一段通向高处的巨大螺旋阶梯。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>墙壁一直向遥远的高处延伸，抬头看去也看不见尽头，每一面墙都被满当当的书架填满，而每一个书架上又满当当地堆着书。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>书籍的数量几乎是无限，你从这超越自己理解能力的分量上感到了疯狂，由此，你会失去1/1D4的理智值。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>（[时教授]：纪 念 碑 谷）</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>骰娘：</b>[时教授]的理智检定结果：65/67=成功你的理智值减少1=1点，当前剩余66点</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="quote">
    <p></p>
    <blockquote>
      <p><b>3号房间平面图</b>：</p>
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </blockquote>
  </div>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <b>[KP]：</b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>你并未因此动摇，只是感慨知识的浩瀚。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>紧接着，你看到房间中央有一个锁得严严实实的箱子，箱子侧面上装饰着乌鸦形状的浮雕。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>一条坚实的链条缠绕着箱子，将箱子固定在螺旋阶梯上。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>似乎没法把箱子拿出房间。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>接近箱子仔细查看，你可以注意到箱子的顶部刻着一些文字。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <b>[时教授]：</b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>阅读这些文字</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <b>[KP]：</b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>那上面写着：</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="quote">
    <p></p>
    <blockquote>
      <p>当世所有书籍都存在于这座图书馆中。你要如何在不查看箱子内部的情况下，证明这里面放着关于自己的那本书？</p>
    </blockquote>
  </div>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em>（[时教授]：薛定谔的书……）</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <b>[KP]：</b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>你可以再次过一个&lt;图书馆检定&gt;</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>骰娘：</b>[时教授]进行图书馆鉴定：D100=47/90成功</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
    <em>（[KP]：不愧是你……）</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <b>[KP]：</b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>同样，你在箱子附近找到一本书，上面写着</p>
</div><div class="quote">
  <p></p>
  <blockquote>
    <p> </p>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p>
        <b>【亨佩尔的乌鸦（悖论）】</b>
      </p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>如果要证明&lt;所有的乌鸦都是黑的&gt;这一命题，只需证明其等价命题&lt;所有不是黑色的东西不是乌鸦&gt;成立即可。</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>因此，我们只要检查所有不是黑色的东西，一旦确定其中不含任何乌鸦，那么我们就可以在不调查哪怕一只乌鸦的羽毛的情况下，证明&lt;所有的乌鸦都是黑的&gt;这一命题成立</p>
    </div>
  </blockquote>
</div><p> </p><p>
  <em>（[时教授]：乌鸦悖论……哇塞，这么深吗）</em>
</p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>（[KP]：呜呜是哦）</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>（[时教授]：我想想）</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <b>[KP]：</b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>在此之前，你是否还要做一次真实之书的检定？</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>（[时教授]：我先用自己的知识研究一下……&gt;&lt;）</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>（[KP]：没问题&gt;&lt;）</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <b>[KP]：</b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>如果你觉得这本书的信息已经足够回答之前的问题，那么你可以相信自己的判断</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>（[时教授]：我的书在这只箱子里→逆否命题：所有不在这个箱子里的书都不会是我的书→所以只要拿起周围一本书看一下，发现它既不在箱子里，也不是我的书，就可以确认了。一个逆否命题的支持材料增加了原命题的置信度）</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>（[KP]：嗯！或者你想检定看看是不是真书吗~都可以哦）</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>（[KP]：真实和虚假之书会为你提供两种思考的方式。但，实际上……不一定真实就是真实，虚假就是虚假，只是两种不同的方法罢了）</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>（[时教授]：但我觉得乌鸦悖论不能被用在这里，PL觉得是假书，我想想怎么论证</em>）</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>（[时教授]：因为我不能证明所有非箱中书都是我的书，只能增加置信性）</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>骰娘：</b>[时教授]进行人类学鉴定：D100=52/76成功</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <b>[KP]：</b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>请先roll4d6</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>骰娘：</b>[时教授]掷出了：4D6=（5+2+1+1）=9</p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>骰娘：</b>已为时教授更新属性</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <b>[KP]：</b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>你感到脑中深处的眩晕感越来越强烈了，同时，你也可以看到少年手中的纸页在变多。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <b>[时教授]：</b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>有些眩晕地扶住台阶</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>（[时教授]：汪汪不来扶一下你爸吗！！）</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <b>[KP]：</b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>他跑过去扶住你，他用手臂再次试探性地触碰你的衣角，随后，环住你的腰。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <b>[时教授]：</b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>「……你在……收集我的知识？」有点虚弱地看向少年的眼睛。「……是你设置了这座图书馆？」</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <b>[KP]：</b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>「您……真的想要离开这里吗？」他攥着手中的纸页问</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <b>[时教授]：</b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>「我重要的人还在外面等我……你不想让我离开这里？」扶着他的胳膊尝试直起身</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>（[时教授]：呜呜，这个汪好乖……）</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <b>[KP]：</b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>「空……还有我，都会在这里一直陪伴着您。您跟空交流，就如同跟真实的空没有区别。您在这里，跟在真实的生活中也没有区别。或者，或者……您可以把这里当成您的真实，把外面视作虚幻。」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>他小声地对你倾诉着。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「一切都不会有任何改变的。这里就是您的意识，只要您想，一切都不会改变的……」</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <b>[时教授]：</b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>「可是，另一个世界的空先生会失去我……他会伤心的。」苦笑着摸了摸他的发顶。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「如果伤他心的话，我会……很难过。」</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>「你也一样，在另一个世界有着很重要到不想失去的人吧？」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「为什么却选择为我而徘徊在这里……不去寻找那个人呢？」</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>（[时教授]：汪汪被扎心）</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <b>[KP]：</b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>「因为我，没有办法回去了……」他低着头说「在我的那个世界，对我来说重要的人，已经不存在了。对我来说的归处，也已经没有了。」</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>（[时教授]：天啊别刀了别刀了）</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <b>[KP]：</b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>他抱着来自于你的书的残片，慢慢地退到一旁。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>你可以看到，桌子上的书，在你的检定之后多了新的纸页，上面的文字写着：</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="quote">
    <p></p>
    <blockquote>
      <p>某只乌鸦有着红色的羽毛。这只乌鸦有一个特性，它仅在被观测的时候才会吸收红色波长的光，因此它看起来是黑色的。为了证明这只乌鸦的羽毛确实是红色的，需要杀死它，令其无法意识到自己处于被观测的状态。</p>
    </blockquote>
  </div>
</div><div>
  <p>这一次，之前的书页和新出现的书页同时存在，你无法分辨哪一种才是真实</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>（[时教授]：我要对汪汪说话……书先放置）</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>（[KP]：好的）</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <b>[时教授]：</b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>「……为什么是我呢？」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>感觉到他难过的情绪，似乎对这个少年有些难以言表的共鸣，上前一步尝试拉住他的胳膊，将他揽进怀里：</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「你重要的人和我有什么相似之处吗……？然而就算再相似，我不会变成他，也没有资格变成他。他是对你而言独一无二的。」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「倘若你想要在我身上寻找他的影子，那对已经不在的他而言……未尝不是一种不公平。」</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>握着少年的手，看向少年宝蓝色的眼睛：</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「已逝之人唯一能存在于这个世界的方式，便只有活在仍思念他的人的记忆之中。正如刚才那个放有大脑和蓝色液体的房间。只要你仍然思念着他……他就不会不存在。」</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>（[KP]：你说的这个其实是下一个房间的谜题！！呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜）</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>（[KP]：不愧是兔哥）</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>（[时教授]：？？？？）</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>（[时教授]：汪汪……）</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>（[KP]：是的，下一个房间的哲学探讨就是这个了）</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>（[时教授]：我本为攻略狗子，怎会如此，陷入沉思）</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>（[时教授]：我就离谱……）</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>（[KP]：离谱……）</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>（[时教授]：怎么跟NPC谈恋爱也会推理，我被动技能×）</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>（[KP]：你忘了空哥吗！！！）</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>（[时教授]：呜呜，远在天边的空哥，近在眼前的狗子）</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>（[KP]：你开箱子，空哥马上出现）</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>（[时教授]：汪汪慢慢想，我先康康书）</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>（[KP]：啊不是开箱子，是解答这个谜题）</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>（[时教授]：我来想想，有点绕）</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>（[KP]：没问题，两种解决办法都可以喔！）</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <b>[KP]：</b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>他对着你露出一点笑意：</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「不是这样的。对我来说很重要的人，他没有离开，也没有死去……他只是前进了，因此无法回到我所在的过去。」</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>（[时教授]：………………他就是认定要我了，呜呜呜呜）</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>（[KP]：是的，最开始的，和下面这段新的，其实是两种解决方法~两种都可以的，就如同空空和狗狗，他俩都不会伤害你）</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>（[时教授]：都是老婆！！）</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>（[KP]：对，就是一个希望你走，一个希望你留下来）</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>（[时教授]：我在想，稍等，但我见了可怜狗狗后智商骤降……）</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>（[KP]：没事没事~！）</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>（[时教授]：这个好难……第二个我想想怎么联系到箱子）</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>（[KP]：你之前想的那个~其实就是正解之一辣）</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>（[时教授]：乌鸦悖论吗）</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>（[KP]：嗯嗯）</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>（[时教授]：但那个好像只是增加置信度，不能完整证明？）</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>（[时教授]：不过第二个这个我也好好奇，我想一下。不行再用第一种）</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>（[KP]：第二种~比较~有意思）</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>（[时教授]：对，我也觉得第二种比较有意思）</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>（[KP]：是的，所以不是需要你真的去看，而是只要你有这个想法就可以（）</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>（[KP]：只要把红色羽毛的乌鸦，代入到你的书来想的话，可能会好一点~&gt;&lt;）</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>（[时教授]：我的书在箱子里，它有个特性，只有被我看到的时候才会看起来是在箱子里的。为了证明它确实在箱子里，我需要让它无法意识到自己在箱子里……）</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>（[时教授]：阿时：人为什么要为难乌鸦）</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>（[KP]：条件是说，「不查看箱子内部」，那么，该如何定义「内部」呢~？）</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>（[时教授]：？？？这么离谱的吗）</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>（[时教授]：我杀了谁，是谁杀了我×）</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>（[KP]：前面的都是对的~就是最后一步「杀死乌鸦」了，这里就是对应，「破坏内部这个定义」）</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>（[KP]：只要打破这个定义，那么就是在没有违反规则的前提下，进行了观测啦~）</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>（[时教授]：这个我也有想，不过有个悖论，我的书感觉无法触摸得出，所以不看应该无法确认。如果另外一种做法，破坏箱子底部让书掉出来，那么书便不在箱子内部，也就无法被证明……）</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>（[KP]：诶嘿嘿嘿嘿是的，就是这么简单粗暴啦&gt;&lt;）</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>（[时教授]：所以第一种做法，我无法「查看证明」，第二种做法，我如果让书掉出来，它的状态就「不在箱子里」，这个命题也就不成立，也就不能被证明，也就不会获得钥匙……毕竟原命题说，让我证明「这里放着关于我的那本书」。如果我破坏箱子让书掉出来，它就不是「放着」而是「曾经放过」。但只伸手进去摸又不能「证明」）</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>（[KP]：是~但你可以不要让它掉出来~）</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>（[时教授]：那么我破坏箱子，让书露出箱子一角，我查看？这样就算「没有查看箱子内部，但书仍然在箱子里」）</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>（[KP]：没错&gt;&lt;）</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>（[时教授]：哇哦，迫真语言学！！！！）</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>（[KP]：聪明！！）</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>（[时教授]：厉害的逻辑）</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>（[KP]：是的吧！！）</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>（[时教授]：我就这么做！）</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>（[时教授]：干他喵喵的！！！）</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>（[KP]：干他喵喵的！）</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <b>[时教授]：</b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>从周围书架上抽出一本书，首先发现这并不是自己的书，于是侧面证明了「所有不在箱子里的书都不是我的书」这个逆否命题。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>用这本书的书脊破坏掉箱子底部一角，让自己的书露出箱子内部一点，足够看到上面的「时」字，这便满足「没有查看内部」却证明「我的书仍在箱子里」</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>（[KP]：聪明！！！！！不愧是兔哥）</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>（[时教授]：明明是百百引导的太好了，呜呜呜呜呜）</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <b>[KP]：</b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>在你破坏箱子的同时，你看到了勾着你名字的一角，以及上面的一把小小的钥匙。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>但就在此时，一只巨大的黑色乌鸦从被你破坏的箱子中飞出，它的喙向你的眼睛刺去。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>你感觉到两只眼睛被破坏掉了，鲜血从那里涌出不断地滴落在你的胸口。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>你感到剧烈的疼痛与恐惧，在这里你将失去1D6+1的生命值和1D4/1D8的理智值</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>骰娘：</b>[时教授]的理智检定结果：43/66=成功你的理智值减少1d4=4点，当前剩余62点</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>（[时教授]：所以第二种其实为假的，第一种证明方法才是对的）</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>（[时教授]：但阿时掉血我爽到……）</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>（[KP]：但第二种是我的XP所以……对不起！！）</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>（[时教授]：没关系也是我的……我就爽到，要我重新选还是第二种（。）</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>骰娘：</b>[时教授]掷出了：1D6+1=4+1=5</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>（[时教授]：哇，那我要过体质了）</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>（[KP]：过吧）</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>骰娘：</b>[时教授]进行体质鉴定：D100=65/50失败</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>（[时教授]：啊，啊这）</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>（[时教授]：狗子……救……我……（捂眼）</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <b>[KP]：</b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>在黑暗袭来的那一瞬间，你向后倒去。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>然后你感受到两双手，一双紧紧地抱着你的胳膊，另一双轻柔地握住你的腰。在剧烈的疼痛中，你丧失了对自己意志的把控。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <b>[时教授]：</b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>捂着流血的眼睛，面前一片黑暗。丧失意识后仍非常不安地向后倒</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>（[时教授]：是可靠的老婆们呜呜呜）</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <hr class=""/>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <b>[KP]：</b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>不知过了多久，你在被亲吻的感受中醒来。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>有人轻轻舔掉了你脸上的血迹。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>你尝试着睁开眼睛，但疼痛令你无法办到这件事。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>你感受到少年扶着你的手臂带给你支撑的力量，要站起来吗？</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <b>[时教授]：</b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>感受到了剧烈的疼痛。捂住眼睛，轻轻呻吟出声。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>挣扎着尝试站起来「是谁……？」十分不安地询问旁边的人。「谁在那儿……」</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <b>[KP]：</b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>「是我们哦。」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>一左一右的，有两个人松开你紧张的手指，把你的手放在自己手里握住。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>是两种不同的温度，但都令你感到安心。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>在这样的黑暗里，你被他们引导着前进。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <b>[时教授]：</b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>极度疼痛和失去安全感让我非常无助，无法确认自己在哪儿，想要轻轻呼唤重要之人的名字</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「……空？」茫然地四下转头，试图辨识声源。「……你在这里吗……我看不见……」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「很疼……」摇摇头，将两边手中的手掌都握紧些，无法分辨哪个才是自己的重要之人「什么都看不见……」</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <b>[KP]：</b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>「之前说过啦，只要时呼唤我，我就会出现的。为什么不呼唤我呢？」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>你听到那个暖呼呼的声音无奈地这样说着。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「很黑吗？但是没有关系哦。很快就要离开这里了……」</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <b>[时教授]：</b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>「这里很危险，你……」有些焦急地握着暖呼呼的声音传来的那个方向的手掌：「你不能来这里。」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「这里还有个少年，他失去了重要的人……」</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <b>[KP]：</b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>他并没有答复你，只是笑着对你重复：</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「……腿在颤抖呢，手指也是。您很害怕吗？很黑吗？但是我在这里哦，我会带您出去的。」</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <b>[时教授]：</b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>「很黑……」顿了一下，握住声音传来的那个方向的手。「但……我不可以害怕。我要把那位少年也一起带离这里。」</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <b>[KP]：</b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>在无尽的黑暗中，你缓慢地被牵引着前行。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>空在你耳边一直低语，用温和的声音引导着你。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <b>[时教授]：</b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>辨认一下少年是否还在身边。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <b>[KP]：</b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>一直对你说话的是空。在他出现之后，少年并没有再开口过了。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <b>[时教授]：</b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>「空，等一下，等一下……」握了握他的手让他停下。「这里还有个孩子……」</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <b>[KP]：</b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>「您在担心着他吗，但是……您不想快点离开这里吗？」</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <b>[时教授]：</b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>「他失去了重要的人，和我一样在此处徘徊。但他很善良，一路为我领路到这里……我想把他一起带出这个世界。」</p>
  <p>面朝对空的方向说。</p>
  <p>「他那位重要之人应该不想让他留在这里。你……你也不能继续留在这里。」</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <b>[KP]：</b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>「可是，我们是来源于您的意识之中的哦。当您从这里走出，不再注视着我们时……我们也不会再存在了哦。」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「我们是温柔的人……因为您是温柔的人，您赋予了我们温柔的形态。您的存在就是我们的存在。」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>他再一次温和地重复了这句话。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <b>[时教授]：</b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>「不会……存在了？」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>停下来，有些发愣地握着左右两个不同人的手掌，然后突然想到了什么似地苦笑了一下：</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「但我现在也……已经再也无法注视着你们了。」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「……如果无法注视也可以在这黑暗中继续前进的话，就请两位为我领路吧。」</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>（[时教授]：神の模组）</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>（[KP]：………………天啊！！！！！！！竟然被这么论破了！！！！）</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>（[时教授]：？？？？？？？？？？？？发生了什么？？）</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>（[KP]：就是，论破了……一下下）</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <b>[KP]：</b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>空轻笑了一下。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>在黑暗中你从未如此清晰地感觉到他手指最轻微的收紧。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>而后，再次有人亲吻了你的眼睛：</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「如果是这样……如果是无法注视的话……那么……原谅我稍微僭越了。」</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>（[时教授]：？？？？）</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>（[KP]：被论破了一下）</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>（[KP]：没事还有一个房间，冲冲冲！！）</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>（[时教授]：？？？？原本这里要发生什么的吗）</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>（[时教授]：我不小心论破所以神奇规避了？？？）</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>（[时教授]：天啊）</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>（[KP]：差不多呢，结局会有一点点点改变）</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>（[时教授]：………………感觉阿时要永久失明了）</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>（[KP]：不会哒）</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
  <hr class=""/>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <b>[KP]：</b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>你们在黑暗中行走，而后到达了最后一个房间。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>在空的说明中，你可以知道，在这个房屋中央有一个类似科幻电影中会出现的传送装置一样的东西。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>整个舱室由玻璃围住，能看见里面只有一个按钮。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>舱室外面挂着一块写着<b>「逃生舱These→Us」</b>的牌子。</p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="quote">
    <p> </p>
    <p></p>
    <blockquote>
      <p><b>4号房间平面图</b>：</p>
      <p>
        
      </p>
    </blockquote>
  </div>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <b>[时教授]：</b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>摸索一下，确认空的说明</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>骰娘：</b>嘘——阿雅在说悄悄话呢。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>（[时教授]：我图书馆90！我！时哥拼命跳跃）</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>（[KP]：没这个是空哥帮你过的。他运气真好，撇嘴）</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>（[时教授]：呜呜呜呜呜空哥，<strike>你也是男人，你也会过图书馆的吧</strike>）</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>（[KP]：因为其实哦，这个是不仅仅是看过没过，看出目的奇偶来决定真假书的）</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>（[时教授]：……………………）</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>（[时教授]：空 时 是 真 的）</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <b>[KP]：</b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>你听到空翻找书页的声音。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>他将找到的内容在你耳边缓缓念出：</p>
</div><div class="quote">
  <p></p>
  <blockquote>
    <p> </p>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p>忒修斯的年轻人们自克里特岛归还时，所搭的30桨船被雅典的人留下来做为纪念碑。</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>随着时间过去，木材也逐渐腐朽，而雅典的人们便会更换新的木头来替代……</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>就这样，很长很长的时间过去后，该船的每根木头都被换过了。</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>因此，古希腊的哲学家们就开始问著：</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>『这艘船还是原本的那艘忒修斯之船吗？如果是，但它已经没有最初的任何一根木头了。如果不是，那它是从什么时候不是的？』</p>
    </div>
  </blockquote>
</div><p> </p><p>
  <em>（[时教授]：啊啊啊啊）</em>
</p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>（[时教授]：特修斯之船）</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>（[时教授]：就来了竟然就）</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>（[时教授]：我刚才还想这个怎么还不来）</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <b>[KP]：</b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>「如果，您认为，在构成要素全部被替换之后，那仍然是忒修斯之船的话……请您按动那个按钮吧。」</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>（[时教授]：太神了，这竟是终局）</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>（[时教授]：我高呼神模组）</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>（[KP]：其实还有一点哦！如果你认为不是的话）</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>（[KP]：艰难的选择……）</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>（[时教授]：我要联系前面的情节思考一下）</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>（[时教授]：这里是最后了吧）</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>（[时教授]：天，灵魂拷问）</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>（[时教授]：两人我只能留一个……）</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>（[KP]：两个人都留不住……大概吧（？o？;;）</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>（[KP]：因为其实这个就是意识世界啦。不过正如同汪汪所说，你把这里当成真实，把外面当成虚幻，也未尝不可）</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>（[时教授]：我一定要用是否回答是吗。虽然我PL认为这个取决于怎么切入……）</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>（[KP]：不，你认为是的话，就按下按钮就好了~不是的话，后面还有最后一个问题）</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>（[时教授]：我觉得这个悖论暗示和结局有关联……这里需要过任何真假检定技能吗）</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>（[KP]：哈哈哈哈假命题有点搞笑，你可以过一下看看）</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>（[时教授]：因为如果正常理解，肯定是「是」，身份同一性，细胞再生说，都能解释）</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>（[时教授]：这个牵扯到克隆的问题，我要好好想想）</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>（[时教授]：好神……这个模组怎么知道汪汪要克隆他爸？？？？）</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>骰娘：</b>[时教授]进行人类学鉴定：D100=47/67成功</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <b>[KP]：</b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>请.r4d6吧</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>骰娘：</b>[时教授]掷出了：4D6=（6+3+2+2）=13</p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>骰娘：</b>已为时教授更新属性</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <b>[KP]：</b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>你能听到右手边少年手中纸页翻卷的声音。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>与此同时，在你做出检定的时候，少年为你念出了另一份书中的文字：</p>
</div><div class="quote">
  <p></p>
  <blockquote>
    <p> </p>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p>这里有一则叫做&lt;美国命题&gt;的寓言资料。似乎是一名德国哲学家所著。</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>在美国西部拓荒时代，一艘商船袭击了在暴风中航行的奴隶船。</p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>面对伸来的援助之手，奴隶思考着选择哪一艘船才能使自己活下去，在思考中途掉入两艘船间的海水中，就此溺亡。</p>
    </div>
  </blockquote>
</div><p> </p><p>
  <em>（[时教授]：？？这个真没听过……）</em>
</p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>（[KP]：这个其实，只是模组在跟你说……快特么选择不要磨蹭……哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，所以我说这个有点点搞笑……）</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>（[时教授]：我想想，我想想）</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>（[KP]：好的！这里其实，就跟你之前说的那段……是同一类哲学命题了，我觉得）</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>（[时教授]：其实我觉得PC会选是……因为他是白骑士（。阿时会说，倘若不是，那一开始完好的阿时是阿时，而现在失去视力的自己就不再是自己，失去知识的自己也不再是自己。倘若他已不是自己的话，又如何会拥有同样的重要之人，拥有和自己相同的意志和认知呢。时空连续性有些断裂）</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>（[KP]：我让汪汪再问一次吧。随着书页变多，他的想法会越来越强烈的）</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <b>[KP]：</b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>在念完这些文字后，你感受到少年停顿了一下，再一次开口：</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「如果，我能取代您的那部分记忆的话……如果，这里的一切都能取代您现有的生活的话……可不可以，就把这里当作真实……留下来，不要离开我们呢？我会努力做到的，我会让一切都一样的，为此我做什么都可以……请您不要走……」</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>（[时教授]：啊，那他要是这么说……）</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>（[KP]：是，这里就是选哪个都可以的，真的，看你想要怎么选了……）</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>（[时教授]：我选是会留在这里，选不是会回到现实世界……但他这个问法好丁香汪汪啊，呜呜呜呜）</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>（[时教授]：好神，结尾竟是特修斯之船相关）</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>（[时教授]：那这个结尾其实不能按真正哲学悖论来选择，是一个trick……也因为这样，才是NPC帮忙过图书馆，而不是我自己。需要按空空的指引来思考，也就是按模组至今的情节而不是PL的固有知识）</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>（[KP]：没错！！！！）</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>（[KP]：对的对的，正是如此）</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>（[时教授]：好神……好神）</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>（[时教授]：我大呼离谱！！！！）</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <b>[KP]：</b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>您能感受到右边的手在收紧，挽留着你。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>但是左边的手，却像最开始那样轻轻在你背上推了一下，鼓励着你向前走。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>你听到空用温柔的声音对少年说：</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「但是，时需要找到时的真实。正如乌鸦箱子的谜题一般，如果不看完剩下的书，就不会知道箱子中的答案。那么……」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>他轻轻地说「……在时没有完成他剩下的生命前，他不应该来到这里，你也无法左右他的答案。」</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <b>[时教授]：</b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>苦笑一下，握了握少年的手：</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「你会希望那位已经逝去的你的重要之人……如此轻易地就被别人替代吗？」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「你会希望将他从自己的记忆中抹去，换以其他人，其他形象，甚至其他记忆，来抹去你脑海中想要留存的哪怕他的只身片影……？」</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>「倘若能够如此，那么他对你来说，还算是『重要之人』吗？」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「倘若……他也能听到你刚才对我所说的话，会不会为此感到无比难过呢？」</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>「你那位重要的人，和世界上任何存在一样——都是独一无二无法替代的。」</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <b>[KP]：</b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>在你做出这番回答后，你感觉到少年环抱着你的手臂，收紧、放松、再次尝试着收紧……</p>
</div><div>
  <p>最后他放弃般地捉住你的袖子：</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「您……您总是对的，一直以来，都是您在做出选择，而我只是在试图理解背后的原因。」</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <b>[时教授]：</b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>「我无法替代那个人成为你的重要之人。我无法为你创造出那个人曾为你留下的经痕。就算我留在这里陪着你，我也永远无法成为你心里真正深深思念的那个人。」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「我没有资格……也不愿做出如此亵渎你们对彼此而言的意义，以及你们之间的那些回忆。」</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>「他的时间会永远被珍藏在你的记忆中，而我的时间也会不受我控制地继续向前。」握了握空那一侧的手掌。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「向着……未来。它们想要继续奔向正在前方等我的那个人。」</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>（[时教授]：呜哇，汪汪，对不起……）</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>（[时教授]：你爸我是屑了）</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>（[KP]：没有的，你不是屑……正如他之前所说，你只是向前走了）</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <b>[KP]：</b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>他对你说：「我想问您一个问题，最后一个……」</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <b>[时教授]：</b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>「请说。只要我能回答你，我会永远愿意回答你。」对他说。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <b>[KP]：</b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>少年用手臂环绕住你的脖颈，在你耳边问了最后一个问题：</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「我接下来想要对你做什么呢？只要您能回答正确……我会带您回到属于您的世界去。」</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>（[时教授]：？？？？）</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>（[时教授]：<strike>你不是要唱拉普吧</strike>）</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>（[时教授]：<strike>你也是男人……</strike>）</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>（[KP]：哈哈哈哈！这是一个逻辑问题）</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>（[时教授]：一个逻辑问题，hmmmm……）</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>（[KP]：……不要被他之前的话影响，只从逻辑角度想这个问题就好啦~）</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>（[时教授]：我能灵感出什么线索吗？这个好玄）</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <b>[KP]：</b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>你可以灵感</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><b>骰娘：</b>[时教授]进行灵感鉴定：D100=7/90极难成功</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>（[时教授]：稳……）</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <b>[KP]：</b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>身为学者的你，轻易地想到了那个名为<b>『刘易斯·卡罗尔的说谎者悖论』</b></p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>（[时教授]：啊…………………………埋伏在这里等我呢……………………）</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>（[KP]：对，这里是最后一个刀片了……）</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>（[时教授]：我真要对汪汪说这种话吗………………我）</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>（[时教授]：我就离谱……………………）</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>（[KP]：你可以试试看换个说法&gt;&lt;）</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>（[时教授]：他不会把我送回原来的世界的，说谎者悖论就是「我现在在说谎」为真啊……如果A那么非A……）</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>（[KP]：对……）</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>（[时教授]：我被刀死……你这个百，你就离谱）</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>（[KP]：是的吧）</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>（[时教授]：我真的要对他说「你是不会带我回到属于我的世界去的」这种话吗……）</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>（[时教授]：我想想，我想想……呜呜呜汪）</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>（[KP]：嗯嗯~~！没问题）</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>（[时教授]：呜呜呜呜呜，但是，但是）</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>（[时教授]：汪啊啊啊）</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>（[KP]：没事没事，那再想想也好~）</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>（[时教授]：我不想伤他的心……）</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>（[时教授]：按说谎者悖论推导，我回答「你会带我会原来的世界」，如果回答正确，他就会带我会原来的世界，如果回答不正确，他就不会带我回原来的世界。所以这么答是不行的。）</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>（[时教授]：但我回答「你不会带我回原来的世界」，如果回答正确（他不会带我回去），那么他就会带我回去原来的世界。如果回答错误（他会带我回去），那么他就不应该带我回去，可是不带我回去，又变成事实上我的回答是对的了。所以否定是万能回答）</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>（[KP]：没错。因此……又变成你回答正确后，他还是要带你回去的）</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>（[时教授]：汪汪其实是刀子嘴豆腐心，呜呜呜呜）</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>（[KP]：对，他就是要说着「我想让你留下来」，然后把你送回去，这就是最后的谎言者悖论了……）</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>（[时教授]：好可怜，好可怜啊）</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>（[时教授]：他怎么都要送我回去的……）</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>（[时教授]：但他就）</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>（[时教授]：我被刀了，我不好了……唉）</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>（[时教授]：我想想……我要用说谎者悖论回答他&gt;&lt;）</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>（[KP]：好！！）</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>（[时教授]：我编……我好难啊，好难啊，唉）</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>（[KP]：没事没事&gt;&lt;）</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>（[时教授]：我的跟他正好相反……是无论如何都会是回答错误的说谎者悖论……）</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>（[KP]：呜呜呜呜呜呜呜，好！！！）</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <b>[时教授]：</b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>「一路上……你曾对我提出过许多问题。」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「若这就是最后……是否也可以允许我提出一个奢侈的问题呢？」</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>握住他环绕我脖颈的双手，闭上眼睛，无比留恋地低声说：</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「回到原本的世界之后，我是否还有办法想起你？」</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>「我相信，倘若你的回答是正确的，那么我一定会再次想起你。」</p>
</div><div>
  <p>「但倘若你的回答是错误的，我大概……便无法再想起你来了吧。」</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>（[时教授]：我太狠了，我太狠了，汪汪对不起）</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>（[时教授]：用悖论强迫他自己回答，我真的屑）</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>（[KP]：……不愧是你）</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>（[时教授]：你爸是什么白骑士，不是了，不是了）</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <b>[时教授]：</b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>「相信……听到我的问题，你也一定知道我对刚才那个问题的回答了。」</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>（[时教授]：汪汪请吧）</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>（[时教授]：最后我让KP也PTSD，我真棒……）</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>（[时教授]：有没有我这种人，我就离谱……）</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <b>[KP]：</b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>他用头发蹭了蹭你的侧脸，在你耳边小声说：「……我想让你留下来。」</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>你知道，这就是最后的说谎者悖论的答案了。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>同样的，也是对你的问题的回答。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <b>[KP]：</b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>他重复着：「我想让你留下来。我想让你留下来……」</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>他一直这样重复着，一直一直。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>但是，你感觉到，他却在拉着你前进。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>（[时教授]：QAQ）</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <b>[KP]：</b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>最后，那股牵引的力道突然消失了。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>你在黑暗之中，手掌里还残留着奇异的温度。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>猛然回过神来后，你已经身处于原先的那座图书馆了。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>窗口的职员表情怪异地注视着你：「您走神了好久啊……那个，您到底要不要借书呢？」</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>（[时教授]：太棒……太棒，说不出话）</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <b>[KP]：</b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>失去的知识没有恢复原状，眼睛也微微有些刺痛。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>你只是带着朦胧的丧失感与遍布全身的不协调感，就这样回到了真实之中。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>时针指向下午5点。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>你拿着手中的书走出图书馆。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>夕阳落在你的肩上，天空中布满黄昏的气息。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>你已经能想象到那个人在家里，围着粉色小鸟的围裙，咕噜咕噜地煮着晚饭的味道。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>（[时教授]：呜呜呜呜，有没有一个汪汪和我擦肩而过）</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <b>[KP]：</b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>你与某个行人擦肩而过。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>你发觉对方长得很像梦中的那个少年，但是明显成长了许多，像是大学生了的样子。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>（[时教授]：哇真有）</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>（[时教授]：……梦里，不是，模组里什么都有）</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <b>[KP]：</b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>看到你注视着他，他便也对你挥了挥手。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>跟梦中的少年不同，即使是在昏黄的光晕中，依然是非常明朗的姿态。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>「……长大了呢。」这样想着的你，重又走在回家的路上。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <b>[KP]：</b>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>————<b>结局A：可能性与可能性的可能性</b></p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <b>END</b>
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>